


Love is just the same

by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: We could be good friends - love is just the same [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Friendship, Gay Male Character, I love the idea of Raven/Octavia, Multi, Octavia's Birthday, Sorry Not Sorry, a little Bellarke, rating because of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait!" Octavia interrupts. She looks at me, "How do you know my brother, Clarke?"</p>
<p>My head snaps in her direction and my jaw drops again. "Your brother?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR THE ONE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>where Clarke makes a surprising discovery about her best friend's girlfriend brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is just the same

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone has been begging me to continue this and several people told me it is rude to leave you with a cliffhanger, I could be convinced to do a second part.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> PS. Doesn't mean I've stopped being rude. Don't hate me.

To no one's surprise – except maybe Raven's – Octavia stayed.  
It is obvious how much the two women care about each other, the looks those two exchange aren't those of simple friends, even though Raven likes to point out that they're just _friends_.  
No one believes them. Octavia doesn't seem so thrilled herself. Raven doesn't look happy as well but still she sticks with the lie.  
It takes me three weeks, after I met O for the first time, to explode.

It's trivia night at my place. Like every other Thursday night, the nerd herd plus Octavia (who by now is definitely a member of the geek club) find themselves in my apartment. It's a fun night – it usually is.  
But watching my best friend being hopelessly in love, but too afraid to admit it though the other woman clearly feels the same for her, is driving me up the wall.

As soon as the last of our friends is gone, I turn to Raven, "For fuck's sake, Raven! Why is it so hard for you two to finally start dating? You are head over heels for that woman and everyone can see it. I don't understand what the problem is?"

To my complete surprise, my otherwise so stoic, strong and stubborn friend buries her face in her hands, as silent sobs shake her small frame.  
I'm totally shocked. Raven never cries. Ever! In all those years since we are friends, I have seen her cry only twice. And to be honest, both situations  _demanded_  tears.  
Watching Raven cry is a horrible experience and I despise it.

Crouching next to her, I sigh and envelop her in my arms. She gratefully leans into me and hides her face in the crook of my neck, leaving wet patches on my skin.

Kissing her head and stroking her hair in a soothing motion, I say,

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right? I've seen the way that girl looks at you, Ray. It's like you've hung the moon and the stars and the sun. At the same time. We all can see that Octavia is as madly in love with you as you are with her."

Raven pulls away a little to meet my eyes. Black paths of mascara run down her cheeks. Her eyes are puffy and her nose is red. It breaks my heart to see her like this. She looks devastated. But now there is a glimmer of hope visible in her eyes.  
Cupping her face in my hands, I continue,

"Octavia isn't Finn, Raven! You won't end up getting hurt this time. You know I'd never say this if I'd have the slightest doubt."

She looks at me for a very long moment before she nods.  
I crack a smile at her.

"You know, you still have me to kick asses, right?"

That gets a laugh from her and with that she wipes her cheeks clean and stands up, wearing a determined expression.

Nodding again, she says,

"You're right! Octavia isn't Finn. It's about time I realise that."

"Need a lift?" I ask with a grin.

She nods again and we grab our things.  
Octavia thankfully doesn't live far from my apartment. Fifteen minutes later I park in front of the red little house she inherited from her mother – not enough time for my friend to chicken out again.

I watch Octavia open the door and Raven talking to her. They disappear inside and I start the engine.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Octavia introduces me to Lexa, one of her colleagues.

Lexa is different from everyone else I've ever met. She's always honest and straight to the point. Maybe she's sometimes a little too honest. My friends doesn't seem to like her. Raven thinks she's rude. I don't know why she thinks this. Octavia seems to like her. She's the only one though. That's how she and Raven got into their first fight.

I like Lexa, though. She makes me feel wanted, desired. The sex is pretty good too. I haven't felt like this in ages and I'm happy. I think that's the only reason my friends keep their mouths shut about hoe much they dislike my new girlfriend.

A few weeks later things change, though. The sex is still good. But that's all. We don't go out much. She does not introduce me to her friends, and she does not want to see mine anymore. We don't talk much either. Lexa distance herself from me for whatever reason. It pisses me off.

When I ask her about it, she says, "Love is weakness, Clarke."

That's the end of that.

For a couple weeks I finally had someone who made me feel special again. All my last relationships ended badly. I always had the feeling I was giving more than I was receiving. Seems like Lexa wasn't an exception. It drags me down.

Raven tries to cheer me up and wants to go out. I don't want to.

Every weekend Monty, Jasper and she are trying to get me to go dancing with them.

"Come on, that country bar was so much fun, Clarke." Monty cries.

"Yeah, Griffin. A little line dancing with my awesome personage is exactly what you need." Jasper wiggles his eyebrows at me.

But I shake my head. "I really don't want to go out. Especially not to that bar"

Raven nudges my shoulder. "Why not? Maybe you'll meet that hot guy again. Didn't you say, he goes there often?"

"That's exactly why I don't want to go there." I answer without thinking.

Raven immediately sits straighter.

"Oh I see how it is. It's not about Lexa, is it? It's your bad luck in general." It isn't a question and I don't say anything.

It's enough for Raven to continue. "Lexa didn't want something serious. That Bellamy guy made you feel special but he had a girlfriend. Before that Finn fucked us both over."

Raven's words make me cringe. She knows they're true. I don't have to say anything and so I don't.

Monty and Jasper look like sad puppies. It makes me sick. I don't want their pity.

"Clarke, not everyone is the same. You will find someone who really loves you. Don't give up just yet." Raven says.

But I don't hear her. With one last look at their worried faces, I get up and leave.  
I know it's not their fault but I cannot deal with them right now.

It isn't until two months later, that they finally get me to go out again. The only reason I agree is that it's Octavia's birthday and I cannot say no to Octavia. She'd kick my ass if I'd try to refuse.

Raven forces me to dress up.

"You are not going to my girlfriend's birthday party looking like trash, Clarke. You are my best friend and I want everyone to see how awesome you are. I've been bragging with you in front of O's family and friends for weeks now. Don't let me down."

Sighing, I tell her not to go too wild on me. She throws an exasperated glare in my direction, as if to ask if I don't trust her. And frankly, I don't. But I don't tell her that.

Turns out, I didn't have anything to worry. Raven throws me my tightest, black jeans, an azure blue shirt with a very,  _very_ low v-neck and black stiletto-boots. It looks pretty normal, except for the fact that my boobs are practically spilling out of my shirt. At my raised eyebrows, she just rolls her eyes (meaning:  _what did you think I'd do?_ ). She motions me to sit down and starts braiding my hair. At the end there a dozens of little braids in my blonde waves. It looks amazing. I immediately know she has picked that up from Octavia, because the woman always has her hair braided.

After that she insists on doing my make-up as well. It's natural. Black eye-liner and some mascara and some rouge. At the end she makes me apply a little gloss and I'm ready to go.

Raven nods approvingly. "Much better than sports-bra and sweats." I involuntarily flinch at the thought of how I've been walking around the last weeks and I agree with her.

We are one of the last people to arrive at the red little house that Octavia shares with her brother. But though I have been a couple times to her house already, I still haven't met her brother. I've met a few of her friends but I'm really curious about her brother. She talks a lot about him and the adoration in her voice whenever she does, is fascinating. I bet there are not a lot of people who get such a reaction from Octavia. The only other person I've heard O talk about this way, is Raven. And it makes me incredible happy for my friend.

Inside, the house is cramped. It reminds me of my time in college. I may be only 24 but this time seems so far away.

We walk into the house and our eyes scan the rooms for Octavia. But someone else finds us first.

"CLARKE!" Monty and Jasper come running at us as soon as they lay eyes on us.

"Have you seen Octavia?" Raven asks. Jasper nods and Monty drags me in direction of the kitchen.

I helplessly stare at Raven, silently asking her why the boys are only dragging me and not her. She laughs and mouths,  _they're probably already drunk._

Laughing we come to a halt in the kitchen where Octavia is talking to two guys. I cannot see their faces but the smaller one of them is wearing a black beanie. I'm itching to put my hands through the dark curls of the other one.  _What the fuck is wrong with you lately, Griffin?_

"OCTAVIAAA!" Monty and Jasper shout. "Look who  _finally_ made it."

Octavia looks up and comes rushing to us. Throwing her arms around Raven and I. She definitely had something to drink already.

She pecks my cheek and kisses Raven before stepping back and introducing us to the two men.

As she releases us, I notice that the men, have turned to look at us and the taller one is staring at me with wide, familiar brown eyes.

I'm met with a familiar, freckled face and gasp.

"SURPRISE BITCHES!" Monty shouts and I remember that we are not the only people in the room.

Monty is laughing his ass off at my appalled expression. Raven and Octavia look utterly confused.

My gaze wanders back to the man I thought I'd never see again. His gaze is still fixed on me and a little smile is making its way on his face.

"Hi, Princess."

I can't help the shiver that overcomes me upon hearing his warm, familiar voice. It's incredible how a voice I have only ever heard once in my life can sound so familiar to me.

"Bellamy!" I smile, a little breathless.

"Whoa!" I hear Raven whisper. "Whoa!" she says, louder this time.

She turns to look at me and asks, "This is the hot stranger from the country bar?"

I feel my face getting warm and Raven grins. I absolutely refuse to look at Bellamy.

But then his companion asks, "That's the princess?" And I can't stop myself from glancing curiously at the two. Bellamy looks as flushed as I feel.

"Wait!" Octavia interrupts. She looks at me, "How do you know my brother, Clarke?"

My head snaps in her direction and my jaw drops again. "Your brother?" She nods.  
My eyes flicker from her to Bellamy and now that she's said this I can see the resemblance in the structure of their jaw lines, in the colour of their hair, in the surprise mirrored on their faces.

I'm too shocked to really register Octavia's question and Bellamy too doesn't answer his sister.  _His sister. HOLY CRAP!_

Bellamy's gaze is fixed on Monty, his eyes narrowed. "You sneaky bastard." He says. "I knew I recognized you."

Monty shrugs apologetic but with a big, fat grin plastered on his face. "Sorry, handsome."

"Can someone please tell me, what the actual fuck is going on right now?" Octavia yells, bringing us all back to our senses.

It's Raven who answers her though. "Bellamy and Clarke met in a country bar down town a couple months ago."

Octavia's eyes snap into Bellamy's direction. "Hold on a second." She says.

Pointing at me, " _this_ is the girl you broke things up with Roma for?"

I thought there wouldn't be anything that could still surprise me. Seems I've been wrong, as I watch Bellamy turn visibly dark. Clearly avoiding my gaze and glaring at his sister. I'm speechless.

Octavia ignores her brother's glare and instead squeals, throwing herself at her brother.

"That's so great, oh my god. You two are perfect for each other. How did I not know this. Holy shit!"

I gape at my best friend's girlfriend. Raven tries to suppress a chuckle and takes Octavia's hand as she sees my panicked expression.

"Let's give 'em a second." Looking pointedly at Monty, Jasper and Bellamy's friend, who's name I still don't know. At her sharp look everyone shuffles out of the kitchen.

Bellamy looks as awkward as I feel and I can't help but laugh at how absurd the whole situation is. Bellamy looks at me funny and it's too much and I burst out laughing, holding my sides.

"This is ridiculous." I gasp and after a second, Bellamy joins my hysterical laughter.

It takes us both a few minutes to calm down. We watch each other curious, smiles lightly. We both take a step towards each other. It's such a stupid coincidence. Usually stuff like that only happens in those stupid rom-coms Raven always forces me to watch (not that she would ever admit that she watches rom-coms).

"So, you're friends with my sister." Bellamy says at the same time I ask,

"You broke up with your girlfriend because of me?"

Bellamy's smile falls and I am about to apologize but he stops me before I can even open my mouth.

"It wasn't really because of you." It doesn't sound convincing and I raise my eyebrows. He sighs.

"It's just that the night I met you, I realised that I hadn't had so much fun talking to someone in a long time. You made me realize that I wasn't happy in my relationship anymore."

I just stare at him, not believing what I'm hearing.

My silence makes him continue. "I hoped I'd see you again, Clarke. I went to the bar every weekend hoping to maybe see you."

That makes me laugh. It isn't humorous, more like unbelieving. "I avoided the bar. I wanted to see you so bad but I thought you had a girlfriend."  _I definitely wasn't going to be the other woman again,_  I'm not saying this though.

Bellamy takes another step towards me and I mirror him. By now there are only three steps separating us.

"Start again?" He asks, offering his hand.

Smiling I take it. "Clarke Griffin. Best friend of your sister's girlfriend."

"Bellamy Blake. Brother of your best friend's girlfriend." His smile is kind of blinding.

We just stand there, holding hands and smiling at each other. I cannot believe that this is really happening.

We both realize at the same time that we are still holding onto the other's hand and quickly let go.

A coy smile on his lips, he rubs the back of his neck. His shyness makes me smile

Then a smirk slowly makes it's way on his face. I'm a little taken aback by his sudden change of demeanour.

"Hot stranger, huh?" His grin gets wider when he sees me blush.

I glare playfully at him. Two can play that game.

"Well, your the one who told your friend about  _the princess._ " His laugh is genuinely. And it really is a wonderful sound. I want to hear it again.

But before I can elicit this sound a second time from him, we are interrupted by Raven and Octavia.  
Octavia demands us to come outside, "It's my birthday Bell and you're not allowed to lay claim on my friends today. You can hook up tomorrow or whatever."

The look on Bellamy's face after O's bold statement is priceless. Since I can't refuse Octavia on her birthday, I say,

"C'mon, O. I got your present." Laughing, I throw an arm around Octavia and one arm around Raven, leading them out of the kitchen.

I quickly glance over my shoulder to see Bellamy watching us with a smile on his face. I wink at him.

* * *

Octavia loves her present. And that's what she tells me, repeatedly. It's nothing special. Just a picture I drew of our little group of friends. I sketched the outline of it one evening when we had trivia night.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing." She claims when I try to brush her off. Tears glisten in her eyes. Octavia hugs me for the third time and then continues to stare at the picture.

Bellamy appears behind Octavia and looks over her shoulder at the picture. "Wow, princess. This is amazing." He looks at me, awed and I smile down at my lap.

A dip in the couch and the warmth of someone sitting down next to me, makes me look up. Bellamy smiles and offers me one of the beer bottles in his hand. I gratefully take it. If everyone has plans to embarrass me today, I at least have to get a little drunk.

Loud laughing from the opposite of the room, draws Bellamy's attention away. I follow his eyes and smile as my gaze lands on Monty who passionately talks to Miller ( _I learned that Nathan Miller and Bellamy are childhood friends and that Miller hasn't taken off his eyes of Monty once this evening_ ). Both gesturing widely.

"Huh! When did this happen?" Bellamy asks.

I laugh, "Apparently when we were in the kitchen."

Bellamy smiled. "It's a good day."

I look at him and our eyes meet. His expression is raw and open and I feel my face getting warm under his intense gaze.

He looks like he wants to say something but doesn't know how. Instead his eyes continue to travel over my face, setting my skin on fire wherever they land. His gaze travels south and lingers on my neckline. His smirk indicates that he didn't miss how my skin erupts in goosebumps.

Smiling I put a finger under his chin, tipping it up so I can look him in the eye again. I'm tired of waiting and decide to just go for it. There's nothing to lose for me and Octavia will be thrilled.

"Tell me Mr History Nerd, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Why, are you asking me out, Princess?" His hot breath fans over my face, as he leans in closer.

"I am indeed." I say barely an inch away from his lips.

His laugh sounds breathless and Bellamy leans in to close the remaining distance between our lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there wasn't a lot of Bellarke here. I'm sorry. Maybe I can be convinced to write that date as Part 3.
> 
> LOVE, K xx


End file.
